


You Are Not An Inconvenience

by self_love_guru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance, Keith is supportive, Langst, M/M, Or help him, Someone stop me, i imagined writing this as a hetero ship and I cringed, i project onto lance, klangst, or me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Lance has lots of insecurities and Keith is good at comforting him. (Also please someone love me)





	You Are Not An Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago at a low part of my year. Writing space ranger partners angst is my coping mechanism.... SOOOOO yeah~~~~ anyone wanna be my Keith???

Shiro was sitting at the kitchen table when Keith spoke up at the doorway.

"I don't know what to do Shiro."

There was an edge in the way Keith spoke, an urgency or fear that made Shiro sit up straighter and turn to his cousin.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Keith confessed, "That's the thing, Lance just came into my room...."

Shiro nodded, he remembered opening the door for Keith's boyfriend. Thinking back, Lance did seem a bit off, "Is he alright?"

"He's just sitting on my bed, he looks really sad and I asked him he wanted to eat anything but he just shrugged and I'm freaking out a bit. He just- he looks like he's gonna cry," Keith fretted.

Shiro stepped towards Keith and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Look just go be with him. Ask him if he wants to talk, and if he doesn't just be there. He obviously doesn't want to be alone."

Keith nodded, "Thanks, Shiro."

*****

Keith was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom, feeling like an intruder in his own space.

"Lance?" The boy hadn't moved from the perch on Keith's bed. He hummed in response to Keith's question, that, Keith consoled himself, was something. He moved to the bed and knelt in front of Lance.

"Do you want to talk?"

Keith was seized with panic when he saw the tears in Lance's eyes. His question earned a minuscule shake of the head.

"Okay," a pause, "Can I hold you?"

Lance looked Keith in the eyes and the raven haired boy almost winced at the pain he could see in his boyfriend's face.

"Please," his voice broke with the one spoken word.

Keith didn't need to be asked twice, he moved quickly, onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend into a lying position in his arms. He began to card his fingers through Lance's hair in silence.

It felt like an eternity before Keith spoke again, "You know I love you right?"

Lance hid his face in Keith's shirt and began to cry, a sob wracking his body.

"Oh, baby..." Keith wanted to fight whatever was causing Lance so much pain, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Lance's own mind, which would be hard to fight. 

Keith continued to hold Lance and occasionally hush him lovingly.

Enough time passed that Keith's shirt became soaked, though he was more concerned with Lance being dehydrated than his shirt.

The silence felt both crushing and desolate at once and Keith loathed it. Lance was usually so full of life, and it killed Keith to see the love of his life seeming so empty. 

Lance's cries slowed before he spoke, "I think I'm a waste of space."

The confession was hardly a whisper and that along with the words being spoken broke Keith's heart even more. 

"Baby," Keith held Klance tighter, "You are not a waste of space."

Lance began to cry again, and Keith let him, he would talk when he was ready. 

And he did, "I feel so stupid, it's- I just- I cant."

"Take your time, Love."

Lance took in a shaky breath, "I was having a good day. And then, all of a sudden, I couldn't stop thinking about how I'm an inconvenience to everyone around me, that people tolerate me because they can't just ditch me. Or how I'm going to fuck something up, I'm going to ruin my life, or worse, someone else's life. I couldn't- can't- stop thinking that everyone would be better off without me."

Lance's breathing became labored and Keith coached him to breathe (semi)normally.

"None of that is true," Keith paused so Lance could respond if he wanted.

"I know. But I can't. Stop. Thinking. I just want my brain to shut off."

"Your brain is so fucking wrong, Lance. You're so important to the whole group. I wouldn't be where I am without you. You're a blessing to this Fucking Earth. I need you, Lance. I don't tolerate you. I love you so much. Everything in your head right now are lies."

The boys lay in silence again. Lance's breathing slowed, and as he drifted into sleep, he mumbled, "Thank you, Keith."

Keith fell asleep soon after, still holding tightly to Lance.

*****

Shiro was standing in the doorway of Keith's room, watching the teens sleep. Lance's face was red and puffy, Keith's grip around the boy was iron and unyielding.

Shiro smiled, knowing that whatever life would throw at the two boys in the future, they would be in it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this. Please remember that you're important and I will fight your mental illnesses for you. Stay safe!!


End file.
